


Near Miss

by Arboreal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal
Summary: A car accident, the police had said.He could have lost them to something as stupid as a car accident.  He could have lost them, and his last memories of them would be of arguing with his father and ignoring his mother.Bucky's trigger words begin to fail.  This changes things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).



> For the prompt 'Secret Rendezvous'
> 
> Thank you so much to [dls](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls) for betaing this fic!
> 
> Another big thank you to Caelan for britpicking Peggy's dialogue for me!

_Morning of December 17, 1991_

 

Tony felt himself shaking as he followed the nurse down the hectic corridors to his parents’ hospital room.  Everything was too bright and too loud, a chaotic assault on the senses.  At the same time it all seemed very far away, removed from reality, nothing but a dream he would wake from at any moment.

A car accident, the police had said.

He could have lost them to something as stupid as a car accident.  He could have lost them, and his last memories of them would be of arguing with his father and ignoring his mother.

If he wasn’t so numb from shock, he thought he might be sick.

He saw his mother first when he walked into the room and for a moment he couldn’t breathe.  She looked so small and frail, still as death except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.  Tony wiped the moisture from his eyes and slowly approached the bed, gently taking her hand in his.

“Oh, Mom.”

“The doctors say she’ll be fine,” a hoarse voice said from the other side of the room.  Tony turned to find his father regarding him from the other bed, looking worse for wear, pale except for the bruises blossoming on the right side of his face.  “Broken leg and a few stitches, but nothing more than that.  The pain medication has just knocked her out.”

Tony nodded gratefully, feeling some of the tension in his stomach ease.  “That’s really good to hear.  What about you?  That’s quite the shiner you’re sporting.”

“Reminds me of my misspent youth,” his father said with a snort before shaking his head.  “Aside from some rather extensive bruising, I’ve just got a few cracked ribs and a possible concussion.”

“I doubt there’s a concussion.  Aunt Peggy always said you were the most hardheaded person she ever met,” Tony joked tentatively.  He was rewarded with a wry smile.

“Considering some of the brass she’s had to deal with over the years, I’ll take that as quite the compliment.”

Tony chuckled.  “I don’t think it’s meant to be a compliment.”

His father’s smile faded and he sighed, closing his eyes wearily.  “Probably not.  And she’s probably right, again.”

“Dad?” Tony asked, concerned about his father’s sudden change in demeanor.

He didn’t respond for several moments, long enough Tony began to wonder if his father had fallen asleep, but eventually he opened his eyes again, expression grave. 

“Tony, where’s the car now?”

Tony gave him an incredulous look.  “You wrapped it around a tree.  It’s totaled.  Who the fuck cares?”

His father sighed in frustration, a sound Tony was all too used to hearing and that had his hackles rising despite Tony’s best effort to remain calm.  “I need you to find out where the police towed the car and I need you to contact Colonel Ross at the Pentagon.  He’s at extension 39765.  There’s something in the trunk of the car he needs to pick up immediately.”

“I can’t imagine why this Ross guy would be all that interested in your vacation luggage,” Tony said, suspicion flaring.  “Why, are you afraid someone will run off with your Bermuda shorts?  Mom’s designer swimsuit?  Because I know you’re not stupid enough to transport anything top secret in with your socks and undershirts, especially with Mom in the car with you.” 

Irritation crossed his father’s face and Tony braced himself for the familiar recriminations:  disrespectful, irresponsible, inadequate.  His father had a whole thesaurus worth of words to describe just how badly Tony didn’t measure up to the Stark name.  

Tony just raised his chin, refusing to back down.   

To his surprise, his father looked away first, scowling up at the ceiling.

“You’re right,” he admitted eventually, as if the concession was dragged out of him.  “I made a mistake.  Now I need your help to rectify it.  Call Ross.  Tell him to get up here and get his-”

“That won’t be necessary,” came a clipped British voice from the doorway. 

Tony wouldn’t have thought it possible, but his father’s face paled even further.  “Peggy …”

Aunt Peggy strode into the hospital room and held up her hand for silence, her face like a storm cloud.  “Quiet, Howard, or I will do more than punch you in the jaw like I did the last time you lied to my face, laid out on your hospital bed or not.”  She turned to Tony and the angry lines of her face softened slightly.  “Anthony, I need to have a private word with your father.  We will be careful not to wake your mother,” she said with a concerned look at Tony’s mother.  “If you could step outside for just a moment, this won’t take long.  The guards I’ve stationed outside will let you back in once we’re finished.”

“Guards?” Tony asked, looking between the expression of defeat on his father’s face to the implacable countenance of Aunt Peggy, shocked that the warm and good-natured woman he was used to from family gatherings was threatening to punch his father, and by the sounds of it not for the first time.  “What’s going on?  Is Dad in trouble?”

“Tony—” his father growled, only to subside at a sharp gesture from Aunt Peggy.

“The guards are here only for your parents’ protection,” she said, although Tony thought there was a definite _for now_ implied in her tone of voice.  From the way his father grimaced slightly before hiding it, he had heard the same.  “Now please, Anthony, step outside.”

Tony considered arguing.  If something his father had done had led to this, had led to _his mother_ being hurt and in danger, he didn’t want to remain in the dark.  He wanted to know.  No matter how stubborn he was, though, he could read a room.  He could see from their faces he wouldn’t be getting anything out of his father or Aunt Peggy without a fight, and quite possibly not even then.  He might have pushed anyway, forced them to either tell him what was happening or call the guards to throw him out, but the warm weight of his mother’s hand in his stayed him.  Instead he reigned in his temper and gave Aunt Peggy a curt nod, squeezing his mother’s hand gently and laying it next to her unconscious form.

His father began to speak as soon as Tony stepped outside, the door still partially open.

“How did you know?” his father asked, sounding resigned.

Aunt Peggy’s voice was cold and angry when she responded.  “Someone called me with a tip that we would find something very _interesting_ in the boot of your car.  How could you, Howard.  Didn’t you learn anything—”

“Go on, Kid,” one of the guards said, shutting the door, motioning for Tony to step back.  “Nothing being said in there concerns you.  Come back in fifteen minutes.”

Tony scowled but held his tongue, worry building in his chest as he turned on his heel and stalked down the hallway.

 

~.~.~

 

A man who was slowly learning to call himself Bucky Barnes again sat on a wooden bench overlooking a pond with a few lazily swimming ducks in a small park across from New Dominion Hospital.  He huddled into his coat, trying to appear as innocuous and uninteresting as possible, while at the same time keeping his eyes peeled for anyone entering or leaving the hospital who looked suspicious or otherwise made his instincts sit up and take notice.  He didn’t think HYDRA would make a second attempt on Howard so soon after Bucky interrupted their first last night, the organization valued its secrecy too highly to try again now that Peggy Carter was involved, but it always paid to be careful.

Bucky shifted slightly, scanning the area around the hospital, and then grimaced as the motion jostled his mechanical arm.  It was still functioning within acceptable parameters but having escaped from HYDRA the better part of a year ago also meant Bucky had gone without necessary maintenance for just as long.  There was only so much Bucky could fix on his own.  The issue wasn’t dire yet, but he would need to find a solution sooner rather than later unless he wanted to lose all use of the arm.  He grimaced again at another spike of pain and pulled the mechanical arm closer into the warmth of his body.  The bitter New York cold was leeching heat from the metal, and from what was left of the flesh and bone arm it was connected to, and that only made an uncomfortable situation worse.  He sent a desultory glare at the otherwise unaffected ducks, wondering how they could stand paddling around in such temperatures.

Motion at the main entrance of the hospital caught his eye and he felt a frisson of unease when someone exited the door and started to make a beeline for Bucky’s position.  He had no doubt he could defend himself if necessary in a physical fight, especially against a single opponent, but there were still too many HYDRA operatives who knew about his trigger words.  Of course, the words had been losing their effectiveness over the years, their hold on him lasting for shorter and shorter lengths of time with each use.  That was what had allowed Bucky to break out of his conditioning all those months ago when a handler was particularly careless.  But the words were still far more effective than Bucky would like and could give someone the upper hand if said before Bucky could stop them.   

Keeping the figure moving towards him in his peripheral vision, Bucky slipped a tactical knife from the sheath at his hip beneath his coat, careful to keep the movement hidden.

The closer the figure came, though, the more certain Bucky was that the knife wouldn’t be necessary.  The person approaching hardly seemed to be paying any attention to where they was going, head down and walking swiftly with an air of anger and frustration.  Bucky’s serum-sharpened hearing could also hear the person muttering to themselves.  From their voice Bucky could tell it was a young man, probably in his early- to mid-twenties, and whoever it was seemed peeved about something.  Bucky remained on alert, but some of the tension bled away as he listened to the guy use some of the most colorful language he’d ever heard outside of the army.  Not any kind of covert operative, probably, Bucky thought with a snort.  Of course, he could be trying to lure Bucky in with a false sense of security, but Bucky doubted it.  Calling someone a ‘slimy, self-absorbed, shithead’ really wasn’t HYDRA’s style.

The young man looked up briefly as he crossed the street to the park, and Bucky almost swallowed his tongue.  Jesus, the guy was good looking.  Short, curly brown hair, high cheekbones, and dark, flashing eyes.  Bucky had been too focused this last year on pure survival to even consider trying to tempt a pretty face, but damn.  If the stakes weren’t quite so high he’d be sorely tempted.

Bucky took in the rest of the young man as he approached, noting he was carrying something under his right arm, curious when he recognized it as one of the prepackaged salads that the hospital cafeteria sold.  Was this guy really planning to eat out here in the freezing cold rather than at the nice, warm tables inside? The young man was also wearing an expensive looking knee-length black coat, but wasn’t wearing hat, gloves, or scarf, his messy hair being ruffled by the persistent breeze and cheeks and nose already pink from the chill temperature.   Bucky felt a long-forgotten urge arise to chide this guy about his health and insist he bundle up against the cold, but Bucky brushed both considerations aside.  Now wasn’t the time. 

When the young man reached the park, he paid Bucky no more than a passing glance, just stomping up to the edge of the pond, jerking open the plastic container he held, tossing the foil pack of dressing into nearby trash bin, and grabbing a fistful of lettuce to throw angrily into the pond.  The ducks seemed blissfully unconcerned with the fury rolling off their benefactor, eagerly converging on the provided treats and vocalizing their excitement.  The young man, scowl firmly in place, grabbed another handful and threw it into the pond.

Bucky watched in bemused interest as he slipped the knife back in its sheath.  Wasn’t feeding the ducks generally meant to be an enjoyable activity? 

The young man caught Bucky watching him and whipped his head around to glare.  “What?” he demanded, sounding defensive, holding the salad container protectively as if Bucky would jump and snatch it away from him.  “You got something to say about feeding aquatic fowl?  Maybe it’s _wasteful_ or simply not _dignified_.  Well, fuck that.”

Bucky raised his gloved hands in the universal sign for meaning no harm.  He was tempted to point out that he’d never seen someone feed the ducks quite so _forcefully_ before, but decided not to poke the bear.  No reason to get into a fight with a guy so obviously on edge, probably about something that had little to do with Bucky or the feathered companions currently devouring the lettuce pieces.  Wouldn’t that be an undignified way for the former Winter Soldier to blow his cover.  Instead, he went with a more harmless observation.

“I’ve just never seen anyone feed them lettuce before, that’s all.  Don’t most people throw them bread?”

The man blinked, some of the sharp wariness easing from his expression.  He looked down at the half-full container and shrugged.

“Too much bread is bad for them.  Not enough nutrients, like eating junk food all the time.  Greens are better.”  He looked back up at Bucky challengingly, as if daring Bucky to make a disparaging remark about his concern for the ducks’ dietary needs.

Making fun of the attractive young man was the last thing on Bucky’s mind, however.  Honestly, he was a little charmed. 

“That’s thoughtful of you,” Bucky said simply.  The young man narrowed his eyes at Bucky for a moment, as if gauging his sincerity, but whatever he saw must have satisfied him.  He shrugged again and turned away, throwing another handful of lettuce into the pond to be eaten as quickly it landed on the water’s surface by the voracious ducks.  They remained like that for several minutes, Bucky again keeping watch on the hospital entrance out of the corner of his eye while the young man worked his way through the prepackaged salad, the tense line of his shoulders slowly relaxing. 

Finally, the young man upended the container to dump out the last few pieces of lettuce and turned to face Bucky again.  He seemed more nervous than angry now, fingering the edges of the plastic container and shooting Bucky glances then looking away.

“So, uh, sorry I snapped at you earlier.  It’s been … one of those mornings.  Thank you for humoring the crazy person yelling about proper bird nutrition.”

Bucky just grinned, charmed again by the embarrassed apology.

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve had much worse yelled at me.  And you taught me something new about feeding ducks, too,” he said with a wink, unable to help himself.  He was rewarded by the young man’s rosy cheeks growing even redder.  He chided himself for flirting with some stranger, even briefly.  He should be concentrating on looking out for possible HYDRA operatives and staying off everyone’s radar.  But the guy was gorgeous, and this was honestly the most light-hearted conversation Bucky had been a part of in decades.  It made him feel normal if only for a little while.   

“Well, you’re welcome, I guess,” the young man said, a pleased smile peeking out. 

The cold must have finally caught up to him, though, because he crossed his arms and Bucky noticed he’d started shivering.  That old concern returned and this time Bucky didn’t try to suppress it.

“Looks like you’ve been out in this cold a bit too long, Doll.  I think you’d better get inside before you catch a chill.”

The young man’s smile became a little teasing, head cocked to the side.  “Doll?  I don’t know if I’ve heard anyone use that outside of the old black and white films Mom makes me watch with her.  But yeah, you’re probably right.  It’s colder than a polar bear’s balls out here,” he said, looking towards the hospital and then back at Bucky.  “How are you just sitting out here like it’s nothing, anyway?  You must have antifreeze for blood.”

Bucky huffed, thinking that wasn’t so far from the truth.  “Just used to the cold, I guess,” he said instead.  “And I came out here prepared,” he added, waving a gloved hand and then pointing to his hat and scarf.  Bucky wore those more for hiding his metal hand and obscuring his features than because he actually needed them, but the young man in front of him didn’t need to know that.

The young man’s smile turned wry.  “Six years in Boston you’d think I’d have learned.  I can’t seem to hang onto a pair of gloves or a hat to save my life, though.  My best friend complained about it every winter.  He’s graduated and joined the Air Force, but he still sends me a hat and gloves every fall.”

“That sounds familiar, only _I_ was the one always chasing after my best friend to remind him to put on a damn hat.  Punk didn’t have the commonsense God gave a flea,” Bucky said with equal parts remembered annoyance and humor.  “Now go on.  Get back to where it’s warm.  I can hear your teeth chattering from here.”

“Alright, alright,” the young man said, rolling his eyes.  He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then stepped closer to Bucky and held out his hand.  “Um, I’m Tony, by the way.  Tony Stark.”

Bucky carefully didn’t let his shock show on his face, only took the offered hand and shook it once before letting go.  “James Rogers,” he managed to reply, using the name he’d gone under since escaping HYDRA, while inside he was reeling.  He’d known vaguely that the Starks had a son, but if HYDRA had ever shown him a picture of Tony he didn’t remember it, and he hadn’t seen any reason to pay attention to the society pages before learning about the hit on the Starks.  He was cursing his lack of forethought now.

Tony smiled at him shyly again before heading back to the hospital’s entrance.

Bucky stared after him, not sure how he felt.  He knew if he hadn’t freed himself from HYDRA’s control, _he_ would most likely have been the one sent after Howard Stark, not the small team of HYDRA operatives they’d sent instead. _He_ would have made it look like an accident, killed Maria Stark as collateral, and left their son to grieve without ever know what really happened to his parents.  That could have so easily have been what happened, and the _what-might-have-been’s_ made Bucky shiver where the icy wind that blew around him couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping through the doors of the hospital, Tony sighed as warm air hit him.  It must have been well below freezing outside. 

He stood by the entrance for a moment and tried to decide what he should do next.  He rather doubted Aunt Peggy was done reading his father the riot act yet.  Whatever his father had intended to hand off to this Colonel Ross at the Pentagon, it had enraged her.  He couldn’t imagine any scenario where that ended well.  Tony might not know exactly what his Aunt Peggy did, she and his father had always been cagey on that point, but from what he’d picked up over the years he could guess she held an important position and one that was highly classified.  Not the kind of person or organization you wanted to cross, which was apparently exactly what his father had done.

Worried and frustrated, Tony ran his hands through his hair as he looked around for inspiration.  After a moment the sign for the hospital gift shop caught his eye and he decided to wander in that direction.  If nothing else, he could kill a few more minutes and pick up some flowers for his mom.

The gift shop was pretty small, which made sense, Tony supposed.  It wasn’t like many people would be interested in mementos so they could look back fondly on their stay in the hospital.  There were a few random items, though, along with the expected get-well cards, balloons, and flowers.  Tony poked through the offerings for a few minutes, picking up a book of crossword puzzles for his mom and a book of sudoku puzzles for himself.  Somewhat spitefully, Tony thought about just letting his father suffer through his boredom, but in the end he picked up another crossword puzzle book for him as well.

Tony smiled a bit when he came across the small display of stuffed animals, reaching out to run a hand over the soft fur of a stuffed cat before he noticed a small stuffed duck among the other toys.  He couldn’t help but pick it up, his face heating when he remembered his encounter earlier out at the pond.  At least the man on the bench, James Rogers, had been nice enough not to call Tony an idiot to his face.   He’d been kind, only teasing Tony gently and then sending him on his way.  He wondered if James was also visiting someone at the hospital.

He went to set the duck back down but changed his mind at the last minute.  He had to admit it was awfully cute.  He told himself he’d give it to his mom, or maybe send it to Rhodey along with the story of someone else lecturing Tony about not wearing proper winter accessories.  Rhodey would get a kick out of that.  Tony certainly wasn’t buying it to remind himself of the handsome James Rogers, that would be ridiculous.  Holding firmly to that justification, he added the stuffed duck to his growing pile and walked over to the fresh flowers.

A few minutes later, a vase with yellow roses for his mom held in one arm and a small plastic bag with his other purchases in another, Tony left the gift shop and made his way back to his parents’ room.

Aunt Peggy was just leaving his parents’ room when Tony turned the last corner.  She spoke with the two guards in a low voice for a moment, then smiled wearily when she caught sight of Tony and turned to walk towards him. 

“Those are lovely, Anthony,” she said when she stopped in front of him, indicating the roses Tony held.  “I’m sure Maria will appreciate them brightening up the room.  You’re a good boy.”

“They’re Mom’s favorites,” Tony said with a shrug, uncomfortable with the praise.  He loved his mom, but knew a lot of those gray hairs she pretended didn’t exist were probably due to him.  It didn’t help that he and his father couldn’t seem to be in the same state without an argument breaking out and his mom being forced to play mediator.  He always promised himself he’d do better, but that never seemed to work.

Aunt Peggy smiled a little more genuinely.  “Go on in, then.  The guards will stay here for now, but they won’t bother you.”    

He looked down the hallway towards where the guards were posted.  “Is my Dad in trouble?” he asked quietly.  “Are Mom and Dad in danger?”

“I can’t say much, Anthony,” Aunt Peggy said with a sigh.  “Your father has kicked up more of a hornet’s nest than even he realizes.  I’m leaving him and your mother with two of the agents I trust the most.”  She reached out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.  “I will do everything in my power to keep them safe, Anthony.  Please believe that.” 

Tony bit his lip and nodded.  There had always been something about Aunt Peggy that was both comforting and firm, unwavering.  He took comfort in that now. 

She gave his shoulder a firm squeeze then let go.  “I’m sure your mother will want to see you when she wakes up.”  With that she smiled at him again before continuing down the hallway and out of site.

He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before taking a bracing breath and striding towards the two guards.

 

~.~.~

 

Bucky was still at the park bench when he observed Peggy Carter exit the hospital.  He watched as she returned to the car she had arrived in, sans the two imposing agents who had accompanied her.  Probably left as protection for the Starks, Bucky thought with approval.  She was older than he remembered, her hair streaked with gray and no longer moving at the swift pace that used to keep the Howling Commandos on their toes, but she still carried herself with the same purposeful, no-nonsense demeanor. 

Once Peggy Carter’s car was well away, Bucky decided it would be a good idea to do a quick check inside the hospital.  Aside from the few HYDRA operatives alive who had seen his face without mask and goggles, only Peggy Carter and Howard Stark would recognize him as anyone but another hospital visitor.  With Peggy Carter gone, and Howard Stark unlikely to be roaming the hallways with two guards on him, it should be safe enough for him to do a sweep.

The first thing he did when he entered the hospital was buy a bouquet of flowers from the gift shop.  It was one of the Winter Soldier’s preferred methods of getting close to a target when sent on a mission.  A person wandering around empty handed could look suspicious, but add an appropriate prop and the air of confidence, and people’s eyes would slide right over them.  His polite smile for the clerk turned a little bitter as he walked back out into the lobby thinking about how often he had used this trick to benefit HYDRA.  Countless men and women had met their end after they turned their back on the unassuming man with a clipboard or the handyman in coveralls.

So many deaths on his conscience, so much blood on his hands.  He’d tried to even the scales where he could, turning his training back on HYDRA and disrupting their plans whenever possible, but it was never enough, would never be enough, to keep the faces of his victims from haunting him at night.

Bringing himself back to the present, Bucky set out to walk the quieter hallways.  As he expected, no one payed any special attention to him, assuming he was just another person bringing a get-well gift to a friend or loved one laid up in the hospital.  He did keep his distance from the busier sections, both to avoid bringing scrutiny on himself, but also confident that anyone else who didn’t belong there would be noticed long before they became a problem. 

Bucky finally came to the hallway that the Starks’ hospital room was on the better part of an hour later.  Despite everything, the memory of his earlier run-in with Tony brought a small smile to his lips.  He didn’t walk down that corridor, only sent a seemingly unconcerned glance down the hallway as he passed by the entrance, but was pleased to see the two guards alert and apparently taking their assignment seriously.  He was more confident than ever that he’d made the right choice in contacting Peggy Carter after HYDRA made their attempt to assassinate Howard Stark and secure the serum.

Not that Carter knew it was him.  To her, he was only the strange voice that had called her private number in the middle of the night to tell her that the Starks had been in an accident that wasn’t an accident.  That she would find the perpetrators tied up and unconscious in the trunk of the Starks’ car, along with the items they had been after.

He’d also made sure to remove the false teeth containing cyanide pills from the two HYDRA agents he’d captured so they would be alive when Carter found them.  The agents might refuse to talk under questioning, but she was smart enough to know what those missing teeth meant, what organization they were a hallmark of.  He didn’t envy the shock Carter must have felt at the implication HYDRA was alive and well. 

He envied her even less the impending discovery of just how much of HYDRA survived because it was hidden within SHIELD, the agency she had helped create. 

Bucky finished his patrol, satisfied that for now that everything was in order, and made his way out of the hospital and back to the small park, ready to resume his watch from the park bench.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Tony finally ventured out of his parents’ hospital room with the intention of finding coffee and possibly something more substantial to eat.  The hospital staff had brought meals for his parents and the guards, but Tony himself had yet to eat.

For the past hours, while his mother was awake, Tony had concentrated on keeping her company, talking about lighthearted topics, telling her a few of the less scandalous stories about what he had been getting up to at MIT when he wasn’t busy finishing off his second PhD, or just sitting quietly with her as they worked on their respective puzzles.  It made her smile despite her discomfort and he could tell she appreciated the distraction. 

He kept expecting his father to chime in as he usually did, dismissive of Tony’s academic work and contemptuous of his social activities, but aside from a few derisive snorts his father was uncharacteristically quiet.  Not that Tony was complaining.  It was an altogether pleasant and novel experience to be in the same space as his father without constantly feeling the need to defend himself.  It was just that it was also unusual and with everything else going on, unsettling.  

His father’s uncharacteristic reserve didn’t escape his mother’s notice, nor did she miss the guards outside.   She had sent a speaking glance at Tony’s father the first time a nurse opened the door to reveal the two imposing figures, narrowing her eyes when he refused to meet her gaze. She’d raised an eyebrow and turned to Tony then, saying only that she did hope the two gentlemen outside were in Margaret Carter’s employ rather than the CIA.  “Company men are always so unpleasant,” she’d said with a dismissive wave before asking Tony how his current thesis was progressing.

Now, his mother sleeping peacefully again and his father continuing to brood in silence, Tony had finally acceded to his growling stomach and growing caffeine headache to leave his parents’ room.

He paused in surprise when he saw that the same two guards were posted outside. 

“Shouldn’t you two have been relieved a while ago?” he asked, frowning. 

The two shared a look Tony couldn’t decipher but which made something uneasy unfurl in Tony’s stomach. 

“I’m sure they’re just busy at headquarters,” the shorter of the two answered finally, pasting on a friendly smile.  “Close to the holidays, and all that.  Everybody’s short staffed.  Nothing to worry about.”

Tony thought the agent sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Tony.  “Are you sure?” Tony asked, skeptical.  “Maybe-”

“We know our job,” was the taller one’s curt response, cutting Tony off.  “Now stop being a distraction and let us get back to protecting your old man.”

“Thank you for the concern,” the shorter agent interjected quickly, his smile strained, shooting a glare at his partner before focusing back on Tony, “but we have everything handled.”

Tony’s frown deepened, but in the end he just shrugged and turned away from the two agents with a frustrated sigh.  All the super-secret spy shit was getting old fast.

When he reached the cafeteria, he was unsurprised to find the majority of it closed for the night.  Luckily, there was still one bored cashier selling snacks and pre-made sandwiches along with hot coffee for late-night visitors and staff.  Tony chose the ham sandwich with the least sad-looking lettuce and poured himself a large cup of coffee, then brought them both to the cashier for check out. 

He had planned to bring his meal back to his parents’ room, but when he glanced up from the cashier he stopped abruptly.   In the back of the cafeteria, nursing a cup of coffee and looking contemplatively out onto the lobby of the hospital, was James Rogers.  Tony debated with himself for a moment before walking towards James’ table.

The other man looked up as Tony headed his way and smiled when he noticed who it was approaching him, sending Tony’s stomach on a pleasant backflip.  

“Would you mind if I joined you for a bit?” Tony asked when he reached James’ table. 

James just smiled a little wider and shook his head.  “Not at all, Doll.  Pull up a seat.”

Tony smiled back and fought back a blush as he sat down.   He had watched way too many of those black-and-white films with his mom if a stupid, old-fashioned endearment was getting him this flustered. 

Unwrapping his sandwich from its plastic, Tony stole a peek at his companion who had turned back to watch the lobby.  He seemed alright at first glance, but now Tony could see the slump to James’ shoulders and a weariness in his expression he hadn’t noticed before.

“I hope everything is okay?  You’ve been here quite a while,” he asked after a moment, wondering now if he shouldn’t have left James alone. 

James sent him a warm look, though, and waved him off.  “Just here keeping an eye on an old friend,” James assured.  “He was a bit of an idiot and ended up hurt, but he’s doing fine.”  He took another sip of coffee and focused back on Tony.  “What about you?  Everything good with whoever you’re visiting?”

Tony nodded quickly, swallowing a bite of ham sandwich quickly so he could answer.  “My parents.  They were in an accident last night.  A little banged up, but otherwise okay.  They should be getting out of here tomorrow.”

“That’s really good to hear,” James said sincerely, sighing a bit and relaxing back in his chair.

The two of them fell silent after that, and Tony concentrated on eating his sandwich and trying desperately to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot.  When that failed and he finished his sandwich without thinking of anything clever to say, he just took a deep breath and said the first thing to come to mind.

“Did you know that at the University of Cambridge in England, the computer science researchers were so tired of arriving at the breakroom only to find the coffee pot empty, they set up a camera to watch the coffee pot.  Anyone on their internal network can check the coffee pot camera from their computer.”

Tony cringed internally when James just blinked at Tony’s statement before looking down to study his half-full coffee cup.  When he looked back at Tony, though, his eyes were bright with interest.  “Huh.  That’s real clever.  Computers seem to be everywhere nowadays.”

Tony broke out into a pleased grin.  “And people are doing such amazing things with them!  Someone at CERN has developed a way to link different documents on computers from all over the world.  You could read a report on a computer in India about iron, that could link to a related report on steel manufacturing on a computer in Pittsburgh, that could send you to yet another about a car plant on a computer in Michigan.  Can you imagine all the information, linked up all over the globe?”

“That seems a bit more useful than watching a coffee pot.  Not that knowing whether there’s coffee ready isn’t vitally important,” James said with a hint of playfulness.

“Coffee is always important,” Tony said with mock seriousness before grinning again.  “But yes, exactly!”

“That would be something else.  You think that’s possible?” James asked, leaning in a little closer.

And with that, Tony was off, talking about all the different possibilities he saw for the future.  He tried to rein himself in a few times, remembering well how annoying people often found his excited rambling, but James didn’t seem to mind, even encouraging him with astute questions.  He did keep looking out into the lobby, which he apologized for by explaining he had to keep an eye out for someone who might be dropping by, but otherwise he remained absorbed in Tony’s technical babble.  Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention.  Since Rhodey had graduated and moved on to the Air Force, few people had the patience to listen to Tony when he got on a roll.

He only realized how long he’d been talking when he happened to look down at his watch and realized an hour had passed.

“Oops,” he said, a blush rising in his cheeks.  “I didn’t mean to talk your ear off like that.”

“Don’t worry about it.  This was the most interesting conversation I’ve had in a while that wasn’t about ducks,” James said with a soft laugh, nudging Tony in the shoulder where he had leaned over to show James something he had sketched on a napkin.  They were so close now Tony could feel the heat the other man radiated.

Tony ducked his head so the other man wouldn’t see his goofy grin.  “Well, thank you anyway.  I should head back up to my parents’ room.  Thanks for letting me sit with you for a bit.”

“Of course, Tony,” James said warmly.  “It was nice to see you again.” 

Tony wavered for a moment, before reaching for the napkin he’d been sketching on and writing down two strings of numbers. 

“That’s my phone number over break, and my phone number at school.  You know, just in case,” he said quickly, shoving the napkin towards James before grabbing his empty coffee cup and trash and turning away, cheeks hot with embarrassment and excitement.  He carefully didn’t look to see James’ reaction as he threw his trash away and left the cafeteria, yet he couldn’t help but have a good feeling about this.

Approaching with a lighter heart than when he’d left, Tony beamed at the two guards still stationed there, almost laughing at the suspicious looks he earned from his good mood.  He was careful to enter the room quietly, pleased when he saw both his father and mother resting peacefully.  He returned to the chair he’d been in earlier next to his mother’s bed and settled in to try to get some sleep himself.

 

~.~.~

 

Bucky watched as Tony left the cafeteria in a hurried rush, then looked in shock at the napkin in his hand with Tony’s phone numbers on it.

He should throw it away, he knew.  Should toss it into the trash without a backwards glance and make sure he avoided Tony for the rest of the Starks’ stay in the hospital.  He was a mess and a danger and should stay well away from Tony Stark.

Bucky carefully folded the napkin and put it in his pocket instead.

He wouldn’t call it, he promised himself.  He’d just hold onto it.  There was no telling what Howard Stark would get himself into next, maybe it would be a good idea to know how to get ahold of his son in case of an emergency.

Ignoring all the reasons that was a stupid argument, he just let himself enjoy the warm feeling in his chest for a minute.

He couldn’t deny how enjoyable it had been to listen to Tony, ask him questions.  Tony’s ideas all sounded like they belonged in the old Amazing Stories magazines or Flash Gordon comics.  It was fun, and it was exciting.  It made living in the future seem a little less frightening and a little more promising. 

Maybe … maybe if the threat of HYDRA ever passed.  Maybe he might try calling those numbers Tony gave him.

For now, though, HYDRA was still lurking in the shadows and Bucky needed to keep his head out of the clouds.

Sighing to himself, he got up to buy another cup of coffee and then return to his spot in the cafeteria chosen specifically so that he could see into the lobby and watch the front doors of the hospital.  Another half an hour passed with only a few late-night workers wandering through when a woman with a light complexion and short blond hair entered the hospital that had every one of Bucky’s instincts registering a threat.  He didn’t react, was careful not to draw attention to himself, but watched as she showed a badge to the person manning the front desk and walked farther into the hospital.

Once the woman was out if sight, Bucky stood up and swiftly made his way to one of the stairwells that would lead him to the Starks’ room from a different direction.  Once he reached the correct hallway, he looked around the corner just enough to see the two guards and an otherwise empty corridor.  He pulled back around the corner, listening intently. 

Some minutes later, footsteps approached from the opposite end of the hallway.  When he heard someone start a quiet conversation with the guards, he looked around the corner again.  The woman he had noticed earlier, now dressed as a nurse and carrying a metal tray with what looked like medications, was gesturing towards the Starks’ hospital door.  One of the guards moved as if to allow her entrance and Bucky quickly darted towards the trio.

“Don’t let her in!” he shouted.

All three looked towards him in surprise, but the woman recovered the fastest, gripping the tray in both hands and swinging it so that the flat side hit the head of shorter guard with a resounding sound.  She turned to the second guard as the first fell to the ground, punching him in the gut and then kicking him in the head with her knee when he hunched over in pain.  She shoved him out of her way and opened the door, darting into the room while pulling out a gun. 

Before she could train the gun on one of the Starks’, however, Bucky reached her and tackled her from behind.  He was able to knock the gun away under one of the beds, but then was blocking a vicious jab to his face.  They traded rapid blows, Bucky peripherally aware of the exclamations of the other occupants of the room, before he was finally able to get the upper hand and flip her over so he could pull her arms behind her.  She screamed in rage and tried to break his hold but he just held on tight and pulled her arms back further, a silent warning of what would happen if she continued.  With a growl she stopped fighting.

“What the hell is going on?!” he heard Howard yell.  Bucky grimaced, but looked up to look Howard straight in the face.

The man gasped. “Sergeant Barnes?” he asked in disbelief.

“Hey, Howard.  It’s been a while,” he said with a wry grin.  He turned to Tony who was standing next to his mother’s bed and watching him with wide eyes.  “Do you think you could find something for me to tie her up with?”

Tony just stared at him for a moment before nodding.  He unplugged one of the lamps from the wall and with a sharp jerk separated the cord from the base and handed the cord to Bucky.  “Um, why are we calf-roping one of the nurses?  And why did she come in pointing a gun at us? And why is my dad looking at you like he saw a ghost and calling you by Captain America’s dead best friend?”

“Tony, dear, let the man secure the woman who was trying to kill us.  I’m sure we’ll be having visitors soon and we’ll have our answers then,” Maria chided gently.  “Why don’t you check on the two gentlemen who were meant to be guarding us.”

Bucky nodded to her gratefully before concentrating on looping the cord around the agent’s wrists and knotting it securely.  Sure enough, he heard a group of people running down the hallway outside before Peggy Carter and several agents came rushing into the room, all of them looking bloody and battered.

Carter came up short, though, when she caught sight of Bucky and his prisoner.

“Sergeant Barnes?”

 

~.~.~

 

A few hours later, once explanations were given by all parties and things had quieted down, Tony slipped out of his parents’ room and out of the hospital.  Finally outside, he leaned against the brick wall of the hospital and watched the sun rise in the cold, misty morning. 

A few minutes later he heard the entrance door open and then someone joining him along the wall.

Somehow not surprised, when he looked he saw James … no, Bucky … standing next to him.

“I didn’t recognize you under all that long hair and scruff,” he said eventually.  “So you’re Captain America’s best friend, huh? 

Bucky shrugged.  “I could probably use a shave and a haircut at that.  And I never thought too much of Cap, honestly.  Steve Rogers, though.  He was a good friend to have.  When he wasn’t being a punk, at least.”

Tony huffed out a laugh and went back to watching the sunrise for a few minutes.

When the sun had completely cleared the horizon, he pushed off the wall and turned to Bucky.  “Thank you for saving my parents.  Twice.  I don’t know what I’d … just, thank you.”

“Of course,” Bucky said, watching him solemnly.  “I’m glad I was able to.”

“Do you think HYDRA will try again?” Tony asked, crossing his arms against the chill air. 

Bucky blew out a breath, running a hand down through his hair.  “It’s possible, I won’t lie to you.  But now that Peggy knows they’re out there and that she needs to clean house, I think they’ll have bigger problems to deal with.  I think their days are numbered.”

“I certainly wouldn’t bet against Aunt Peggy,” Tony said, some amusement creeping in despite the topic.

“No,” Bucky said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.  “No, I wouldn’t either.”

Tony bit his lip and turned away before taking a bracing breath.  “So, when we were talking, were you just trying to keep close to Howard?  Just humoring me?  I mean, I get it.  You wouldn’t be the first person.  It’s fine.  You were doing it to keep my parents safe.  That’s a much better reason than most people have.  I don’t even-“

“No, Tony,” Bucky said quietly.  From the corner of his eye, Tony saw him reach out before he seemed to catch himself and brought his hand back to his side.  “I didn’t even know who you were until you introduced yourself out at the pond.  We’d had a whole discussion about the feeding habits of ducks and what constituted appropriate winter wear before that point, remember?” he said, smile growing a little sad.  “I wasn’t using you to get closer to anyone else.  It was just, nice.  I haven’t had a lot of nice in my life for a long time.”

Something settled in Tony, unraveling at Bucky’s sincere response.  He turned back and smiled, uncrossing his arms and nervously shoving them into his coat pockets.

“You can still use those numbers I gave you, you know.  If you ever want to.”

Bucky’s smiled, slow and pleased.  “I think I might, if you don’t mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found here on [Tumblr](http://arboreal-elm-ash-oak.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you. Comments are food for the fic writer's soul. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moodboard for Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651052) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls)




End file.
